


My Precious

by Sithis10756



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Jareth thinks about all the times he saw his one and only Love.





	

I've been around for centuries and not once did my cold, dead heart flutter until I spied her sitting in a park.

Avoided by the other humans and left alone with but one companion for company. A great shaggy beast of a dog. She hid her pain well, but nothing can hide from me.

Everyday I flew to see her in the form of my guardian animal: a barn owl. Everyday I felt her loneliness and longing for something new. Soon, when the sun starts setting it is time for her to head home.

I watched her reenact plays from various scripts; sing in a voice so pure; and dance to a tune only she could hear.

At first she merely intrigued me, with her obession of fearie tales of long past and mind of a old soul yet filled with childish thoughts. It wasn't until she spotted me sitting in a tree watching her as she cried that I felt feelings for her.

She poured her heart out to me, like no one ever did before, and I found myself drawn to her sorrowful, sparkling brown eyes. I noticed the way her long brown hair would tint red in the sun and how her lovely smile never reached her eyes, except once.

I had left her a peach flower after she had fallen asleep. When she woke up and spied the blossom, her lips graced me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It was then that I knew that I loved her.

Years went by and soon she gained a new mother who, as I was told one day, didn't like her and that she now had a spoiled baby brother. So I decided to send her a useful gift. A red leather bound book with a story of my Labyrinth written unto it. I had hoped she would read it and find my surprise.

Sadly, it would be nearly a year before she figured it out. But it was no matter. I finally got to see her in my true form. She was frighten by me but stood up for her brother and challenged my Labyrinth to win him back.

When she faced me at the end, I offered her the position to be my Queen, but at last, she refused and broke my heart. So I sent her and her brother home.

Even now, five years later, she still makes my heart skip a beat. Though she torn my heart asunder, I shall never stop loving her. One day she shall grace my life with her presence once more and take her place by my side. Only then can I truly be happy with her.

My Precious.


End file.
